Cervokia
Cervokia is an imperial country. It is northwest of Svia, east of Kurland, south of Kyrves and northeast of Weltropolis. History Though it is unknown what the exact date the first Cervokian city was made, tools, weapons, clothing and other items of Cervokian origin have been found, dating back to billions of years ago. Cervokia is the oldest country on the continent of Kevra. The first cervokian emperor was Hraad the great, whom ruled until his death of unknown causes about 60 years after he took the throne. Hraad was responsible for making Renn, the current Cervokian capital, during age 52. About 80 years after his death, 3 large groups would leave Cervokia. These groups would become the Svians, the Kurlandians and the Weltropolians. Perhaps the most infamous rule was Grisle the terrible, whom was credited for the extinction of the Troll race, the near extinction of Elven and Lizdrian races, and the near collapse of Cervokia. During Age 78, about 80 million years ago, about 10 years after Grisle's forced resignment and public execution, Cervokia launched it's largest scale attack on Svia, Kurland, and Weltropolis, gaining a large amount of land. Weltropolis surrendered the quickest, and worked out a peace treaty with Cervokia. After losing one of it's major cities, Kurland pledged alliance to Cervokia, and destroyed the gates protecting the Svian capital, which was sacked and almost completely destroyed. While Weltropolis managed to recover and become an industrial country, producing arms, armor, and machinery for Cervokia, Kurland and Svia remained weakened, and Svia harbored a bitter resentment for the other 3 countries. The great Expedition of the golden age was responsible for the discovery of 90% of Cervokia's land. However, Orcish tribes attempted to stop this land from falling into the hands of Cervokia, putting up a good fight before being ravaged by diseases, forcing them to give up their land and integrate into Cervokia. Perhaps one of the most horrifying acts was prevented by Cervokia, known as he Lesser Genocide. Named for Count Tilva's description of non-human races, a genocide was planned for all races that were not human. Before any act of genocide could be done, the Tilva residence was raided, and the count killed in the raid. The Crusades against Krasinism were about 70 million years ago (age 79 to be precise), during which Temples of Krasis were attacked by Cervokian troops. However, the only reasons these temples fell were do to ignorance of the worshipers or secret entrances, as demonic bricks (the material used in the temples, were unbreakable to mortals. Eventually the Technological Revolution gave Cervokia dangerous weapons and other objects, such as holograms and primitive guns. The Clegian disaster involved a prototype airship crashing into the heavily populated Central Renn, killing at least 100000. this launched the dark age, sending he country into depression. During this time, The population, 1 billion before depression, fell to 700 million, due to food shortages, disease, desertion, invasion, and a great amount of crime. Cervokia also had to deal with the Svia-Cerv war, which stretched food even thinner. Amazingly, after 4 years, Cervokia won the war, and managed to take large amounts of land from Svia, and with that, more crops and livestock. During this time, Kaisella became Empress of Cervokia, and put more money into food and architecture, and less into military. This managed to bring Cervokia out of depression, at the cost of military power. After this, Kaisella began making reforms to the country, which eased more debt off of the country, and this led to the Second Technological Revolution, in which Cervokia became the most technologically advanced out of the 4 countries, with space travel, radioactive power, cars, better arms and armor, and much more. Eventually, this proved to be more harmful than good, as traditional Cervokians split from their more technologically advanced brethren, and formed The Greater Monarch of Kyrves, and declared war on Cervokia. This lead to a 2 decades long war between Cervokia and Kyrves. Eventually, during age 81, they made peace with each other, though Kyrves remained a separate country. The two, along with Weltropolis, became allies in The National Powers. Eventually the Million Years War began, and pitted Cervokia and it's allies against Svia and Kurland. during this war, resources became scarce on all sides, and then Cervokian Emperor Claudius was assassinated. His assassin was never caught. This led to one of the greatest defeats of the Cevokian empire's army, as half were fighting, and the other half hunted for the assassin. Svia held control of Cervokia for 1 age, during which atrocities such as the Kylesville Massacre and the Day of the Crying Saints Massacre occurred. during age 83-84 The Freedom War started. eventually, the Cervokians pushed the Svians and the Kurlandians back into their land, and the worst Cervokian War crime, known as The Revenge occurred, in which thousands of Svians were slaughtered. Over the next 3 and a half ages, the Cloveris family took the thrones, beginning what is known as the Cultural Revolution, in which architecture, literature, art, and other traits boosted in their relevance, leading to great achievements, such as the construction of the Tower of Renn, an enormous tower which serve's as the emperor's palace. eventually, in the age of 88 , Rosaria Cloveris was assassinated.The assassin was Klorr the Mad, who believed he was Grisle the Terrible, and to claim the throne, assassinated Rosaria as she slept. he was executed shortly thereafter. Her brother, Ikarr Cloveris held the throne for 22 years before dying due to a childhood disease, leading to the Claudius family retaking the throne. with little to no threats in the past million years, they heavily downgraded the Military. Nothing of event happened until the Second Svia-Cerv War broke out, about 50 years before Girard's revolution in Svia began, after an attempted invasion of Cervokia by Svia. The war was an enormous military failure on Svia's part due to climate change over the years, failing crops, and shortages. However, they managed to infiltrate Renn and assassinate Emperor Kailus Claudius. This backfired on Svia, as rather than causing the Cervokians to be in anarchy and forced to surrender, they were furious, and after Emperor Clasmus took the throne,a full scale invasion of Svia began, with Svia surrendering shortly after. After the surrender of Svia, Cervokian nationalism was at an all time high. however, this sparked the revolutionist and later dictator of 4 of the 5 countries, Girard Treskov, to begin his revolution. Treskov, in under 2 years, managed to conquer 3 countries, having set his eyes on Cervokia next. He invaded Cervokia, and nearly defeated Clasmus, whom ended up defeating Girard. for the next 30 years, Girard would try and fail repeatedly to conquer Cervokia. Eventually, Empress Gifliat took the throne. while it seemed like she was just as influential and powerful as Clasmus before her, Girard finally managed to take Renn, exiling Gifliat, whom formed a rebellion in Kyrves. for 5 years, Girard's military fought countless foes. Within the RPverse Ivan Cornelius overthrew Girard, whom later took back Cervokia before going into exile, effectively ending the Imperial rule Eventually, the Rebellion took back Renn, killing Treskov and his associates. Despite being a major cause of Renn being retaken, it was decided that Gifliat, due to her already being Empress once, could not retake the throne. Instead General Thomas took the throne. despite being a popular general in the war, and having good intentions, Thomas's rule was emperor was not favored by the public. He resigned shortly after, and Terevus Clasmus III, grandson of the former emperor, took the throne. Allies Weltropolis Kyrves Enemies Svia Kurland Government The Cervokian Government is mainly an empire. if they feel they are not doing a good job as emperor/empress, whoever holds the title can resign and appoint someone else as emperor/empress. The focus of the Empire is to please it's citizens, and despite being called an empire, and the title of the leader is emperor/empress, there are many democratic themes within the government. Military While the government focuses mainly on the people, it is also bears a large Army. perhaps the best time of the Cervokian army was during Girard's reign, which put emphasis on might and power. Architecture Most buildings made before Girard's rule were made of stone with red roofs. Most cities and towns are walled to prevent invasion. most of the smaller one story buildings are closer to the walls, while the larger, multiple story buildings are towards the center of the city or town. During Girard's reign, any new buildings looked more modern. Fashion Most men and women wear tunics of varying length, style, and color. It is not uncommon for men to have long hair or facial hair. Due to the mild climate, usually the tunic has short sleeves, or no sleeves at all. Population Cervokia has a population of 1.7 billion. The people that live in Cervokia are of mixed races (human, Elven, Orcish, Animal (HTF style) and Lizdrian). Territory and landscape Cervokia is in a flat, grassy area, as the country goes further inland. Despite being the smallest country, it is able to hold on to it's land easier due to the small size. Practiced Religions *Rhiterism *Krasinism (mainly underground due to the crusades against it) Gallery MAPbooiiii.png|Cervokia currently on a map Category:Areas